Gift and Cursed
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: Ini merupakan Gift dari Tuhan, namun juga Cursed untuk dirimu. Itu semua tergantung bagaimana caramu melihat hal itu dan bagaimana memanfaatkan Gift tersebut. Fic pemanasan untuk oneshot yang lain. Gaje, OOC.


**Gift and Cursed**

**a fic created by arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: aneh, gak jelas, pemanasan untuk fic oneshot lainnya**

.

.

Gift

.

_Hanya mengetahui nama lengkapnya, kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang itu dan apa hubungan dengan orang yang menyebutkan namanya_

.

"Aaaaa, ini, bagaimana? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan?" perempuan dengan rambut kepang tersebut menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Nani?" aku yang baru bergabung bingung melihat kelakuan Karin yang beda dari biasa seperti itu.

"Aaaaa! Aku tahu, Tanya saja ke dia." Suzuna menyikut tanganku. Aku hanya memandang Karin sebentar lalu mengerti kira-kira apa yang terjadi.

"Kau, suka seseorang ya? Nama lengkapnya siapa?" aku berkata langsung tepat sasaran. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas muka Karin yang memerah saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Aaa, i-itu, namanya Taka Honjou dari jurusan arsitektur." Semburat merah makin terlihat jelas diantara kedua pipinya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, memejamkan kedua mataku dan terlihat seperti sebuah potongan memori yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul mengenai hubungan Karin dan Taka. Aku hanya tersenyum saat memikirkan hal itu.

"_Saa_, tetap perhatian dengan lelaki berambut panjang itu ya. Dia memang baik terhadapmu, dan mungkin saja keinginanmu terkabul. Terus berjuang ya Karin." Aku berkata sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dan menyebarkan aura bersemangat untuk dirinya.

Semburat merah malu itu kian memudar dan terlihat tatapan semangat dari kedua bola mata cantik milik Karin. Suzuna ikut menggenggam tangan kami dan memberikan semangat kepada Karin.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu jika Taka memiliki rambut panjang? Aku kan belum pernah menceritakan ciri-ciri Taka kepadamu." Raut wajah Karin berubah bingung dan entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"_Hi-mi-tsu._" Jawabku sambil berdiri kemudian mengerling ke Karin. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dan mendengar Suzuna tertawa pelan dan Karin yang masih bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu ke Suzuna.

.

.

_2 months later_

.

.

Aku menikmati sore ini sambil menghabiskan novel yang aku baca. Hari ini aku sedang malas pulang cepat dan memilih menghabiskan membaca novel di perpustakaan. Segelas vanilla milkshake menemani soreku yang tenang ini.

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu." Aku melihat Karin dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Karin. Aku hanya memandang Karin dengan pandangan biasa. Jika aku benar, dia pasti akan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Arigatou_, karnamu kami bisa jadian." Dapat aku lihat dengan jelas semburat merah di pipi Karin. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia yang agak canggung seperti ini.

"_Mou, iie, nandemonai_. Kalian bisa seperti ini karena kalian sendiri. Aku hanya membantu membuatmu lebih semangat saja, Karin." Aku tersenyum dengan tulus melihat pasangan ini.

"Aaaa, justru karena hal itu aku bisa jadian dengan Taka-kun," aku melihat Karin yang menyodorkan segelas vanilla milkshake dan sekotak donat kepadaku. "Anggap saja rasa terima kasih. _Jaa ne_, kami pergi dulu ya." Karin langsung melenggang pergi bersama Taka sambil berpegangan tangan.

Aaahhh… entah mengapa aku iri melihat pasangan itu. Mereka membuat hatiku lebih nyaman. Entah mengapa.

.

.

Gift

.

_Hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya, kau bisa tahu ia memiliki masalah_

.

"Ada apa Suzuna-chan? Ada masalah dengan Sena?" Suzuna menatapku dengan pandangan kaget, namun akhirnya bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti biasa kembali.

"Aaaa, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ya berbohong. Ya, aku dan Sena sedang ada masalah." Suzuna tampak mulai menangis, aku pun memeluknya dania mulai terisak dipelukanku.

"_Ne, ne, daijobu_. Sudah, ayo tenang. Kau kan bisa membicarakan lagi masalah mu dengan Sena." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Jarang sekali melihat Suzuna memiliki masalah dengan Sena. Mereka selama ini adalah pasangan yang paling harmonis, sehingga mengejutkan melihat mereka bertengkar.

"Ta-tapi.." aku melihat keraguan di mata Suzuna. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihat kedua orang yang dekat denganku seperti ini. Aku ingin hubungan mereka tetap lancar. Melihat mereka harmonis saja, membuatku senang.

"Oh, ayolah. Mana Suzuna yang aku kenal? Yang selalu ceria? Kalian pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik. Aku yakin hal itu." Aku terus menyemangati Suzuna. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus terpengaruh olehku.

"Ah, baiklah." Suzuna menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan tenang dan membalas senyumannya.

"_Ne, arigatou_. Aku bingung, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku mempunyai masalah dengan Sena? Padahal aku kan tidak membicarakannya." Pertanyaan Suzuna hanya membuatku tertawa kecil.

"_Hi-mi-tsu_. Sudahlah, sana kau cepat temui Sena." Aku mendorongnya pelan sambil mengerlingkan mataku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti ya." Suzuna pergi meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju taman. Aku mengeluarkan novel dan mulai membcanya kembali.

"Haaah… kalau seperti ini, ada untungnya juga ya."

.

.

Cursed

.

_Di saat yang bersamaan kau mudah mengetahui orang yang berbohong kepadamu._

.

.

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut kerja kelompok membuat makalah hari ini." Perempuan berambut coklat itu menunjukan raut wajah penyesalan. Namun aku tahu jika ia berbohong. Lihat saja dari matanya. Meskipun semuanya meyakinkan, aku tau pasti ia berbohong.

"Ya, ya tidak apa-apa. Pasti urusanmu amat sangat penting ya." Aku mengeluarkan senyum palsuku. Mari berharap mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf ya." Sekali lagi, ia meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku semakin malas dengan anak ini lama-lama.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sudah, sekarang kau berangkat saja." Aku mengusir dia dengan halus. Dapat aku lihat senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan ia pun secepat kilat pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasa bosan karena hal ini. Tiba-tiba saja handphone ku bergetar dan kulihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Aku segera mambaca pesan tersebut dan sepertinya harus menunda mengerjakan tugas makalahku. Begitu selesai membaca pesan tersebut, aku memasukan handphone ke dalam saku, lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud di pesan.

.

.

Aku membawa kantung belanja yang amat banyak ini. Salahkan orang yang membuatku harus membeli semua barang yang dipesannya.

'Bruuk' semua kantung belanjaku terjatuh saat seorang perempuan menabrakku. Oh ayolah, jangan menambah buruk mood ku. Aku menengok melihat yang menabrakku. Dan voilla, kalian tau siapa yang menabrakku? Teman sekelompokku yang mengatakan dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas makalah karena harus menemani ibunya menjenguk ayahnya ke rumah sakit.

Aku hanya menatap ia tajam sesaat lalu segera membereskan kantung belanjaanku dan lalu berlalu pergi. Ia hanya menatapku takut dan bersalah. Baguslah, setidaknya kau masih merasa bersalah.

.

.

Cursed

.

_Kau memang peka dengan perasaan orang-orang disekitarmu. Namun, apakah kamu peka dengan perasaanmu sendiri?_

.

Aku menyalakan laptop ku dan segera menyambungkan ke internet. 'ting' suara chat masuk begitu aku online

**Hayato_Aka**: Hai

Aku langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat siapa yang menge-chat

**Puff_Mamo**: _Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, aaaa _hisashiburi_?

**Hayato_Aka**: baik, kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kedua orang itu?

**Puff_Mamo:** aaaaa u,u _aniki_ jangan bahas mereka dulu ya

**Hayato_Aka**: hahahaha, kenapa? Ada masalah? Kalau kau mau kau cerita saja :D

**Puff_Mamo:** aaa, _iie, nandemonai_. Aku hanya bingung saja. Hehe

**Hayato_Aka**: kau itu. Ada apa lagi?

**Puff_Mamo:** ummm… _aniki_, apa _aniki_ pernah merasa muak dengan orang-orang disekitar _aniki_. _Aniki_ kemampuannya kan sudah lebih tinggi dari ku

**Hayato_Aka**: haha. Tentu saja. Dulu aku sering seperti itu. Pernah terpikirkan apa gunanya mereka hidup? Lebih baik menghancurkan orang-orang seperti mereka yang hanya membuat kotor dunia

**Puff_Mamo:** _hontou_? u,u mengerikan sekali _aniki_ ._. _anou_, aku kadang suka berfikir, berat ya jika diberikan gift seperti ini

**Hayato_Aka**: hahaha, kemampuan kita ini memang bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Disatu sisi ia menguntungkan, namun ada saatnya bisa melukai kita sendiri. Terutama untuk perempuan, apalagi kau. Kau bisa melihat seseorang dari ekspresinya, bahkan menilai bagaimana orang tersebut dari fotonya. Itu sebuah kelebihan untukmu, namun sisi lainnya, kau jadi tidak bisa menilai dan bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri.

**Puff_Mamo:** .w.) _mou, aniki_, kata-katamu menohok sekali ya.

**Hayato_Aka**: ahahaha, _gomen, gomen_. Semua yang kita miliki ini memiliki dua sisi. Baik dan buruk. Ini merupakan sebuah _gift_, sekaligus _cursed_ untuk kita. Tergantung bagaimana kita memakai dan memanfaatkannya. _Saa_, jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?

Aku terdiam sebentar melihat balasan chat dari seseorang yang sudah kupanggil _aniki_ ini. Kemudian tersenyum membenarkan perkataannya.

**Puff_Mamo:** aaa, _anou_, itu, entahlah. Aku bingung sebenarnya suka dengan siapa. Lebih tepatnya sih bingung

**Hayato_Aka**: ==' kau sepertinya benar-benar tidak peka ya dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih berdebar saat dengan yang mana?

**Puff_Mamo:** eh? Berdebar? Entahlah #berguling. Aku bingung aniki. #mojok. Aku bingung lebih suka yang mana.

**Hayato_Aka**: hahahaha, dasar kau itu. Sini, _aniki_ dorong *push* biar kau lebih terdorong maju dan tidak _stuck_.

**Puff_Mamo:** ahahaha, _aniki_ bisa saja

**Hayato_Aka**: hahahaha

**Puff_Mamo:** ne, _aniki_, arigatou

**Hayato_Aka**: hum? Untuk apa?

**Puff_Mamo:** umm… karena _aniki_ sudah mau menjadi _aniki_ ku padahal kita tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Padahal kita baru bertemu dua kali, tapi _aniki_ sudah mau membantu ku. Terima kasih untuk semua nasihat yang sudah _aniki_ berikan.

**Hayato_Aka**: ahahaha, aku kira apa. Sama-sama. Sekarang tentukan pilihanmu ya, mau si dingin namun sebenarnya perhatian itu, atau si hidung mancung yang satunya :p

**Puff_Mamo:** _Mouuuu_ _ _anikiiii_, jangan mulai lagi

**Hayato_Aka**: hahaha, _gomen, gomen_. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ah sudah malam. Aku tidur dulu ya. _Oyasumi_, Mamori

**Puff_Mamo:** yup, _mo oyasumi_, Akaba _onii-chan_

Hayato_Aka _offline_

Aku hanya tertawa melihat chat hari ini. Oh, ayolah memiliki _aniki_ angkat seperti Akaba _onii-chan_ benar-benar menguntungkan. Ia lebih berpengalaman dengan segala hal dan ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku bahkan lebih. Ya, dia memang benar, aku sulit menentukan dan mudah bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Ahhh, aku mulai mengantuk. Aku segera mematikan laptop dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

_Dalam hidup, segala sesuatu memiliki dua sisi yang bertolak belakang. Yin dan yang, baik dan buruk, gift and cursed. Mereka semua ada untuk menyeimbangkan dunia ini. Gift, ataukah cursed? Dirimulah yang menentukan hal itu. Kemampuanmu, kelebihanmu, itu semua menjadi sebuah gift dan juga cursed untuk dirimu_

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Anooou, fic gaje macam apalagi ini yang Ru buat? #krikkrik. Gaje ya? Gomeeen QAQ jadi intinya ini adalah fic dimana Mamo punya kemampuan lebih diantara manusia normal. Ya intinya seperti itu lah .-. saa minna, do you want to concrit this fic? *angelic winks*

.

.

Sign,

.

.

arumru . kuroi-ru


End file.
